Conventional fabrication processes of multiple semiconductor devices on the same substrate layer are limited to making the same devices on the substrate layer with the same properties. Methods to change the operating characteristics of similar devices and epitaxial layers have been limited to post growth processing techniques including changes in area, ion implantation, and diffusion. It is therefore desirable to change the operating characteristics of similar devices on a single substrate layer without implementing post growth processing techniques.